I Hope You Realize
by DotsOnAWall
Summary: I Hope You Realize... I Can't Live Without You. She’s a ten. No, she’s more than a ten, she’s perfect. A number can’t describe her.-Quil/ I’ll wait for her, forever if necessary. I’ll wait for her.-Quil/ We’re together now, that’s all that matters.-Claire


_**I Hope You Realize**_

A Claire and Quil; Twilight FanFiction

**November 3, 2018**  
"Oh my god! Quil you will never believe it!" He was sitting on my bed just like almost every other day he wasn't out with the pack.

"What won't I believe Claire?"

I walked over to the circle chairs in front of my queen sized bed and dropped my bag full of books on it.

"I was sitting at lunch, just talking to Lizzie when the REALLY HOT new kid walked over to our table!" I threw myself down on my bed, my head now near his waist up on my pillows.

"So then he was like 'Your name is Claire isn't it?' so of course I was like 'Yeah…' and he said 'Cool, you're in my English class, so I'll see you around.'"

I looked up at Quil's face. It held something I had never seen before and didn't know what it was, but I was too caught up in my story to really pay attention.

"I mean can you believe it? Out of everybody he could talk to he chose me!" I sighed. "I'm just… wow."

He looked down at me with his eyebrows scrunched together like it does when he is upset. "Quil?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes and smiled, "That's great Claire, but I am not surprised. You have always been too beautiful for your own good."

If I had thought about it later I would have realized that his words held more love then I understood at the moment. But at this time I still basked in the thoughts that the cute boy spoke to me.

***

I waited till she fell asleep before climbing out her window, like I always did. As soon as my feet hit the ground I started phasing. The direct uplink to the pact annoyed me intensely this evening.

"Hey man, at least you're not the only one who doesn't want people to notice Claire. Isn't she like six? She shouldn't be calling boys hot!"

Embry is always so helpful-not.

"She's twelve, not six."

"Quil, man, don't worry about it. She is _only_ twelve."

"Jake's right Quil, Claire is a girl and she is growing up. It is only natural that she will slowly become attracted to boys."

"So what now Sam? I just have to sit back and watch her lust after these-" I cut off, too angry to finish my sentence.

"Yes. And while I doubt she'll 'lust' after them, she is still entitled to grow up somewhat normal; which includes dating."

I was almost home now; glad I would soon be able to think without the pack.

"You have always been there for her so she'll probably come to talk to you about a lot of things. And you probably won't like it all now that she is maturing, but you are going to have to deal. She deserves normality. Why do you think we didn't tell her about imprinting when we told her about us? You're just going to have to be patient Quil- that's all there is."

I stepped to where the forest thinned and phased back to my human form before entering the flat Embry, Jacob and I owned. I went straight to my room; I had a lot to think about. Besides, just because I would have to deal, didn't mean I would like it.

* * *

**January 4, 2020**  
She ran through the door, slamming it shut.

"Claire?" if she heard me, she ignored it. I got up and followed her up the stairs. "Claire honey, tell me what's wrong."

"Go away Quil!" she called through her closed door.

"It's just me Claire! Can I please come in?" I decided I wasn't taking no for an answer as I opened the door. She was lying on her bed with her face pressed into her pillows. I could hear her sobs, each one putting another hole in my heart. Her bag and winter jacket were thrown on the floor, something she never does, and her boots where dripping on her blanket. I moved from the entryway and slowly removed her shoes-knowing she would be upset if her quilt from the Quileute pack got ruined. I began to massage her feet and soon enough, her cries began to slow; not stop, but slow.

"Claire, what happened?" She lifted her face from her pillows and answered with a tone of remorse.

"They laughed at me."

Her face went back under and I moved from her feet to her back. "Who laughed at you Claire?" Would you like me to kill them for you? My second question going unasked. She sighed before sitting up, her back against the headboard, stuffed wolf she has had since she was two in her hands, with her legs against her chest.

"Lizzie had to take a math test today and Ryan and Zach were out for a football meet. Jimmy was home sick and Julia was at home because her brother is visiting from college." She sighed and turned her head to look out the window but I knew better then to push her.

"I was sitting on the wall by the science lab because I had bio next and normally no one goes there so I thought I could read in peace. Then James came over, his friends hanging back a ways."

"Wasn't James new a couple years ago?"

She sighed, obviously remembering. "Yeah, he was. He walked over to me and sat down. Then he was all, 'Claire, would you honor me by going out with me?' I blushed like I always do. I was such a fool. I could hear his friends snickering in the background-somehow I still thought he was serious." She sighed again before getting up towards the window. Tracing her finger down the glass, following a raindrop, she continued. "I said 'Okay.' And his friends started out right laughing. I turned back to James and he was laughing to."

A tear ran down her check.

"He said 'You may honor me but I would never honor a stupid, self-righteous crybaby like yourself. After all, who would want to date someone like you, I mean. Look. At. You.'" Her face collapsed into her hands as she struggled to say the last sentence.

"I mean, what's wrong with me? Is something wrong with me?"

I moved behind her and put my arms around her waist, bending to put my chin on her shoulder.

"There is NOTHING wrong with you! You are beautiful, smart, generous, and more understanding then I could ever hope for! He's just insecure. I mean look- he had to wait till you were alone and he had to have his posse with him- he's obviously not brave!"

She turned her head into my chest.

"I'm just tired over people being 'insecure'."

Her wording puzzled me. "Claire, have people picked on you before?"

She gave me a dry laugh. I could tell she hadn't meant to tell me.

"They'll mess with me occasionally; either because of my height or because of my reading glasses. But those don't bother me because I'm okay with being short and my glasses are cute. It just gets tiring after a while."

My arms tightened around her. "It will get better, their just being idiotic boys. They won't get a date if they keep acting like that; trust me-I know what I am talking about."

"You really think guys will like me once they get some sense?"

"As much as I regret it-I do think you'll be a little heartbreaker."

She sniffed but I could feel her smile against my chest. "Thanks Quil."

Once again my arms tightened protectively, "always."

* * *

**April 21, 2022 (present day)**  
I walked out of school, politely talking to Lizzie, one of my friends who I have known since I was two. I scanned the parking lot and found him leaning on the boot of his jeep.

"Hey Claire, don't let it get you down, okay?" I sighed. "Seriously, go to your boy toy, go home and eat a bunch of brownies, then get him to drive you to my house and we can spend all of this lovely Friday evening boy bashing, okay?"

I smiled, somehow, no matter what mood I was in, Liz could always make me smile. "I'll think about it, but if I do come over it will probably be tomorrow." I sighed in thought, "Liz, what am I going to tell him?"

She laughed looking over at Quil, or my "boy toy" as she so often refers to him as. "Tell him the truth. These egomaniac s.o.b.'s made you cry and you want him to beat them up."

I laughed, "Quil would kill them if I asked him to, wouldn't he?"

She scoffed, "well duh! In case you didn't notice, he's whipped! He's been your bitch for as long as I remember, you are just too kind not to use it to your advantage."

My smile got bigger, "I am going to tell him you said that!"

She threw back her head, "HA! I'll tell him myself."

And with that said, she ran towards Quil.

My eyes got wide and my jaw dropped. Sure Quil had met Lizzie, but this was ridiculous!

"Liz… Lizzie… wa-wait LIZZIE!" I ran after her as she laughed her ass off.

She walked up to up to Quil and poked him in the chest.

He looked amused and confused; which was good. He wasn't angry, but he didn't hear us talking. I made a point of stopping to talk just outside of his human hearing range.

"Listen boy toy," Lizzie started off. "You better take care of her! I know you're whipped, I mean you've been her bitch since forever, but if you ever hurt her- you will be answering to me!"

She pointed at herself- which I thought was kind of redundant. "I don't care how many inches over six feet you are or how many pounds you have bench press-" Quil's smile got bigger. "-If you ever hurt her- I will find a way to take you down!"

She turned back to me, "Did I say it all?"

I chuckled, "Yes I think your calling him whipped, my bitch and my boy toy all in one paragraph was enough insulting for one day."

She raised her hands in a mock surrender, "I wasn't insulting him! I was stating facts! Anyway, remember- get him to drive you over! I don't' care if it is 1:28 in the morning, come on by!"

I shook my head, "I'll think about it. By Liz."

She walked off to where her brother is making out with his girlfriend- her _wonderful_ ride home.

"Bye Claire-Bear, bye Quil."

"Bye Lizzie." He said with a laugh.

As we got in the car, he said, "Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Which part?" I asked as I buckled my seat belt, to which he replied, "All of it."

My breath caught, "I'll tell you later."

"Claire?" He face looked worried.

"Quil, I promise I'll tell you later! You know I can't keep secrets from you. But if I tell you now, then I'll start crying and if I start crying I won't be able to go over to your guys flat and then Embry and Jake will be mad at you for some unknown reason."

He smirked, "They'll be mad at me because even though they bitch when you're over, they love having you there."

I just shrugged. I never understood why they liked it when I was over. Although I vaguely remember something about Quil being easier to get along with…

We arrived at my home and I put on my mother face.

"How was school today? Anything interesting happen?"

Like I thought- my mom was ready to spring, the five minutes she devoted to me before she had to leave again.

She was always dealing with the younger boys from La Push, so she made a daily story time that even some of the men listened to.

"School was great. The girls and I want to go to Port Angeles or somewhere to get Spring Fling dresses on Sunday, is that okay?"

My mom picked up her purse, "Who is driving?"

My mind was blank. I don't think any of us thought of how to get there.

"I'll drive if you would like." Quil offered.

"See, now Quil's driving us, Can I go?"

"Sure, sure." She was already out the door. "Don't forget your bag if you're sleeping at the flat tonight."

"I won't. Bye mom."

"Bye, hon." She kissed my cheek and she was off.

As soon as her car was out of site, Quil turned to me. "Let's get going. I would rather not have my ass handed to me because I make you late."

I ran in and grabbed my bag out of the hallway. Most would think it strange that my mother let me go stay with three twenty-odd year's old men, but they were never anything but gentlemanly to me.

I walked into the flat to find Jake reading a playboy and Embry watching pay-per-view porn. Well, as gentlemanly as this lot could ever be.

I dropped my bag by the door and went to sit on the arm of Jacob's chair. "I thought I canceled your dirty magazine subscription like three weeks ago?" In fact, I knew I had.

"I renewed it."

"Keep it out of sight."

"Uh huh, whatever you say sweetie." He just flipped a page.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit next to Embry. "And you sir, should be ashamed of yourself! If you're going to watch this stuff you should do it on your own time."

I picked up the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey, I was watching that!"

I scoffed, "Go jack off in your own room."

"Hello, my house, my rules, my TV."

"Yes, but you love me, and you know that I am always going to win this fight."

He sighed and leaned back, his arms spread out over the couch. "I always love when you're over." He said sarcastically.

Quil chose then to walk in. "What were you doing?" I asked.

"Just putting away your bags."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know." The three boys shared a knowing look.

"What?" Confusion was practically written on my face.

"Nothing at all." Jake responded quickly.

"Hey, you said you would tell me about today at school." Quil reminded me.

My smile disappeared quickly. "I don't want to." I whispered.

"What; why?" I didn't respond.

"Come on Claire, it's just us!"

"Shut up Jacob." I did not want to put up with this now.

"Wow, Jake's whole name. What so bad that you don't want to tell us?"

"That shut up works for you to Embry!"

Quil took my hands in his. "What's wrong Claire?" I yanked them out of his grasp and stood up.

Tears were building up in the corners of my eyes. As I walked to the other side of the room I furiously blinked them back. I faced the wall for a good five minutes.

Quil turned off the TV; and I knew everyone's attention was on me.

I took a deep breath and turned to face them.

"Am I unattractive?"

I held my gaze against their wide eyed expressions. Their mouths open like a fish.

It was Jake who first was able to speak.

"I… I am… I am not sure I fully understand the question." I glared at him.

"It is a pretty simple question Jake!" I shook my head and looked up at the ceiling, trying to stop more tears from coming. "If you didn't know me, and you just saw me on the street would think 'Oh she's hot', or would I just be another face?"

I wouldn't think it possible, but somehow all three of my weekend roommate's eyes widened. Jakes just stuttered. "Well…I…. I… I am not sure I can… I mean… uh…"

"You're only sixteen!" Embry chipped in.

"Yeah! Sixteen!" Jake was obviously happy someone else spoke.

"Oh please! I am sure there are girls posing for your mags and staring as the protagonist in your smutty movies that are younger then I am!"

Jake and Em's faces flushed red knowing I was right.

"Well, you're moderately attractive, I mean… uh…"

"Yeah!" Jake added on to Embry's words again. "Moderately… yeah!"

My anger and nervousness showed on my face and in my eyes. "What does 'moderately attractive' mean? Give me a number from zero to ten."

Again they were shocked into silence.

"Um… a number…"

"Yes Jacob a number. God, why is it so hard for you to answer?!"

"Why do you want us to answer Claire?" For the first time since I had asked my question, Quil had finally spoken.

"I…" I blushed and dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Claire, what happened today?"

"The Spring Fling is next week. What's different about this dance and all the others is that they divide the years into groups of ten or twenty and assign us someone to go with, within the group. The guy I was given to yelled and refused to go with me. The women in charge didn't care about my feelings; she asked the entire class if any of them would go with me. They all just… stopped talking. It was so embarrassing. Since no one wanted to go with me, I am now the only person in school to go to the date dance without a date. I just… I don't know what's wrong."

The tears I tried to stop were now free falling down my face. My legs gave way and the three of them rushed forward. Quil caught me as my knees hit the ground.

"I don't understand! What have I done wrong? Am I really so ugly no one wants to even dance with me? Am I really so unwantable?"

The guy's faces held looks of confusion and understanding. Over my sobs I could just hear Embry's voice.

"Why would no one want to dance with her?"

"I don't know." Jake had finally stopped stuttering. "I mean, it's not like she unattractive! She's at least a seven, maybe eight."

"She's a ten. No, she's more than a ten, she's perfect. A number can't describe her." Quil's words spoke loud and clear. Unknown to me, Jake and Em heard the care in his voice- showing how strong his imprint to me was; showing how much he loved me.

"Claire; Claire listen to me!" He grabbed my face in his large hands. His abnormal body heat was comforting. "LOOK AT ME!" He was screaming at me, forcing my eyes to his. "Listen, I… you are beautiful! Don't let anyone tell you any different! You are so beautiful no one can ever compare!"

I raised my head up to rest on his shoulder. "You're just saying that so I'll stop crying." My voice was cracking from all the stress.

He placed a lingering kiss to my forehead. "Believe when I say that I am not just saying it so you'll stop crying. Believe me when I say that I am saying if for something more."

"OH GOD!" I brought my shirt up to dry off my eyes. "Oh god, I just totally had a mental breakdown in front of three of my best friends!" I groaned. "Well, at least this embarrassment is greater than the one at school today. Oh, god!"

My face fell into my hands. I looked up at Quil when I felt him run his hand through my hair. "Relax; no one here is judging you."

He kissed the top of my head.

"I am going to take a shower." I ran to the bathroom dying to get out of the room. I cannot believe I just did that!

I turned on the water and waited if it too warm up. "Oh shit!" I forgot to grab my towel. I opened the door and peaked out. Even if they weren't judging me- I didn't want to see them just yet.

As I snuck to my room, I overheard them talking.

"Okay Quil, I understand, you pissed that she's upset, but what are you going to do? Barge in on her in the shower? Think, just because you've imprinted on Claire doesn't mean you won't have problems till she gets the hit. You need to give her time! Let her come to you."

"Jakes right Quil, you can't force this on her."

"I know I just-" I heard him sigh and the couch groan under what I imagine was Quil throwing himself down on it in anger.

"I love her to much to see her in pain. When she cries I feeling like my heart is being ripped up into little pieces. You don't know what it feels likes to watch the love of your entire existence cry because of insecurities. Insecurities that you don't even see; don't even recognize! You don't understand the feeling I get when she looks in the mirror and frowns. And it hurts me, it physically hurts me. Even more so, because I don't understand why she can't tell she's beautiful."

"You're right. I don't" Jakes voice was softer now. "I didn't have to deal with this from Nessie and none of the others have had to either. But that doesn't change anything. You still have to wait."

Quil sighed again. "You're right Jake, of course you're right. I'll wait-for her sake. I'll wait for her, forever if necessary. I'll wait for her."

I grabbed my towel and walked quickly back to the shower.

Stepping in, I let my thoughts wander. What did he mean? Imprinting; what's that? And did he really mean it when he said he loved me?

As I stood under the burning water I realized that I had butterflies. Not just now, but whenever Quil was near.

Earlier, when his body heat surrounded me, I remember feeling a distinct feeling of nervousness but also giddiness.

Whenever he brushed my hair out of my eyes- Whenever he hugged me, and it lasted just a second longer than necessary- When he kissed my forehead and in the moment I felt perfectly safe if not a bit wanting; wanting him to kiss my forehead, then my nose and then my lips- Whenever he smiled at me, that smile that is just for me- In those moments, once I studied them, I realized that I never wanted them to end. I realized that I wanted to claim them as mine and only mine. I realized that I love him more then I loved anything in this world.

I quickly finished my shower and toweled off. I pulled on a pair of Quil's boxer shorts that I stole the first time I was over, and a fitting tank top before running to the living room.

Jacob was looking through the cabinets, trying to find something to eat and Embry was watching a game show of some kind.

"Where's Quil?"

They looked at each other before looking at me.

"He said he wanted to do a patrol, and possibly check in with Sam." Jacob supplied for me.

"Oh." I didn't try to hide the downcast look on my face and I walked to the kitchen. "Move over Jake, I'll make tacos."

He got a huge smile on his face and I knew if I looked over at Embry that he would have one of the same. Jake picked me up and spun me round. "You are the BEST Claire! What would we do without you?"

"Starve or food poison yourself like you do every other night I am not here." I said matter of fact-ly.

Embry yelled in protest. "We don't always try to kill ourselves by cooking when you're not here! Sometimes we go over to Emily's."

I laughed, "I am sure she loves having you lot over 24/7."

The rest of the night was uneventful. I kept waiting for Quil to come home, but once the clock hit 11:30, the boy decided it was time for bed.

I was tempted to climb into Quil's, just because his sent would instantly calm me, but I just stole one of his shirts, that I threw on as I went to my room.

Morning came and I got up to make breakfast. The boys were still asleep, like I knew they would be. Nothing save a battle with "the blood suckers" would get them up before twelve on the weekend.

I decided it couldn't hurt, and as I passed his down I peaked in to see if he was there. Seeing that he wasn't, I closed the door to Quil's room and continued to make breakfast.

Deciding I needed something to keep my hands busy, I started making waffles.

Eventually the boys got up. Not a mention of Quil, and somehow, I think they knew something was up with me.

Quil came home as I was putting the food on the table. He walked in, sat down and started eating. Not even saying hello.

"Um, Hi."

He looked up like he just noticed I was there. "Hey Claire, did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, I did, but where were you?"

He looked towards the other two before answering. "Sam had me running all night. Said he felt something in the air."

"Do you want to take a nap?"

"No, no; I'll be fine."

I sat down to eat, "Quil, do you think it would be okay if I slept over at Lizzie's tonight? I mean, I know your driving us to Port Angeles, but I think it would be nice to be able to talk to her. You know, have a girls night; gossiping, painting nails, that kind of thing."

His chewing slowed before he swallowed. "Sure thing Claire-bear. Get your stuff together and I'll take you over whenever you want. So, who is going downtown with us tomorrow?"

"Oh, just Lizzie, Julia and I. We invited the boys, but they said they were just going to borrow tuxes from relatives or rent them or something. Anyway, they didn't want to come. Now that I think about it, that probably is a good thing. I don't know what they would do while we're trying on dresses." I laughed. "What are you going to do while we're trying on dress Quil?"

He shrugged. "I'll find something to do. Maybe I'll drag one of these idiots's with me. You needed to go to Port Angeles for something didn't you Jake?"

He looked up from his waffles. "Yeah, I wanted to look at car parts. And I need more motor oil for the rabbit."

"See, everything is taken care of. I won't be too bored and you ladies can do your shopping."

I smiled, even though I got a sinking feeling that he was trying to avoid me. The entire day, we were never alone. Jake or Em was always there.

That evening he drove me to Lizzie's house, I finally though I would be able to talk to him, but of course he convinces Em to come along to get slushies.

We got there, and I got out of the car. I picked up my bag and said "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Claire." He replied, not getting out of the car like he normally did. Nor, did he wait for me to get to the door; he just drove away.

Lizzie was staring out the living room window, watching with a confused look on her face. When I walked inside I was instantly bombarded with questions. "Claire, what's up with Quil? Is he okay? Are you okay? Did you two have a fight?"

"I don't know, yes, yes and I have no idea." I marched up to her room and threw my stuff on her floor.

She sat on her bed as I spun in her computer chair. "Okay, so tell me what happened."

"That's the thing, I don't know!" I threw my head back and spun around again. Pushing my hands out to stop me, I glared at her wall. "Yesterday I told him everything that happened and then I went to take my shower. I forgot my towel so I went back to get it, but I overheard them talking. I'm not sure what it was about, but I think Quil is in love with me and something about me is causing him pain. Ugh, I just don't know. And then all today he has hardly said two words to me. I can never talk to him alone, Jake or Embry are ALWAYS there. I just don't know what I did."

She studied my expression and was silent for a moment. "Well, do you love him?"

I scrunched my eyebrows, even though I had thought about all of this yesterday I was still confused. "I… I think I do. I don't know! How do you know if you're in love?"

She gave me a soft smile, "Well how does he make you feel?"

I closed my eyes and smiled, "Safe. He makes me feel like I never have to worry, because he will always protect me." I continued to spin, digging more and more into my memories and feelings.

"He gives be butterflies when holds me, and when he kisses me, I wish it were intimate; instead of just fleeting. Even when we are just hanging out, I don't have a worry in the world. It's like, I don't have to worry because… I am completely comfortable around him. When he laughs, even at my expense, I can't help but smile, because he is happy. And when he is sad, I want to do everything I can to make him smile. God, when he's sad it's like… like my heart is being crushed. And if I don't make him happy, then… then I could never be happy."

I stopped spinning and opened my eyes to look at her. "I think I'm in love with Quil."

She just stared at me. "Are you?"

I looked down for a moment, but then I looked up, a new held resolution in my heart. "I am in love with Quil."

She smirked. "Well, I'm glad we finally got that out of the way. Now, on to more important business, do you want to make pizzas or should we just order them today?"

I smiled at her. For once I was glad she didn't rest on things. I knew our conversation wasn't over, but for now, I was glad I could just think about my feelings without anyone prying on them.

"I think I am in the mood to make them; and brownies!"

She stared at me. "Well duh."

We laughed and moved down to her kitchen, her mom had already got all of the supplies out and we got to work. I smiled, happy, finally knowing where I stood.

When I woke up the next morning I was in a surprisingly good mood. Me and Liz and stayed up late talking about Quil, the Spring Fling and everything else that crossed our mind. She surprised me with her answer when we talked about the Spring Fling.

_**Flashback**_

"I mean, I just don't understand! Why does no one what to go to the dance with me!?" Lizzie glared at me.

"Are you stupid or something? Everyone sees you with Quil. They don't want to take you because they are scared of getting beat up. Everyone knows that you belong to him, and he's to intimidating for anyone to try anything. I thought you knew that. I'll be waiting for you as he drops you off, and guys will be complaining that you are already claimed."

I stared at her. "Are you telling me that the reason I am going to this dance alone is because everyone had decided that I belong to Quil, and are too scared to dance with me?"

"Yup."

I gawked at her. "You're kidding!"

"Nope."

I glared at the floor. Well, now I was double embarrassed by my breakdown.

_**End Flashback**_

We got ready to go, and five minutes before Quil came, Julia got here. "I am so so so so so sorry I am late! Let's just say Ryan didn't want me to go." She gave us a sly smile and we all screeched.

Julia and Ryan have been on and off for a couple years, but the past fourteen months they have been going steady.

"Glad to know you have finally reached the next step of your relationship. Was it wonderful?"

She smiled, "It was. I mean, at first, of course not, it was so awkward and we couldn't get a good pace and it was just a mess, but the second time. Well… let's just say that practice make perfect!"

Lizzie grinned, "Now all we have to do is get Quil and Claire to hit it off and we'll all be able to share dirty little secrets!"

Julia looked amazed and confused, "Wait, Claire and Quil, when did this happen?"

"It didn't, not yet." I replied.

"We'll fill you in later because here comes are ride."

The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing, trying on dresses, digging more details out of Julia and of course, telling her about Quil.

We all ended up choosing our perfect dresses. Julia's was the most modest. It was a dark blue that was tight around her chest and then flowed gently to the ground. Hugging her hips as it went. It was a silk fabric and cost her a pretty penny but the one sleeved dress was beautiful on her.

Lizzie was a bit more adventurous. Hers was a long red sleeveless dress that was tight until her waist. From there it folded out down to the ground. The sequins in the top would glitter when the lights hit her, which is why she chose it.

As for me, I chose a solid black cocktail dress that stopped about mid thigh. It was sleeveless and had a white satin bow attached to the waist. From my waist, the dress puffed out, creating the perfectly fitting dress for a small person like me.

When all of the dresses were in their bags and safely hanging in Quil's car, we drove home. Dropping Julia and Liz back home with their appropriate dress, we continued on.

"Did you have fun with Liz and Julia?"

My face lit up. "Yes, I got the perfect dress; I can't wait for you to see it!"

"I'm sure you'll look amazing, but right now you look tired, you should try to sleep."

"I can sleep when we get home." But alas, a few minutes later, I was snoozing against the doorframe.

The rest of the week passed in silence. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. I still didn't get the chance to talk to Quil, Jake and Em continuing with their role as guard dogs.

Eventually, the night of the Spring Fling came around. The girls came to get ready at the flat and we all spent hours dressing up and having fun.

At last it was time for the grand opening. Julia was the first one ready. She looked beautiful going down the stairs, her date/boyfriend waiting at the end. They calmly stood for pictures before waiting for Liz and Me.

Liz was dying to go down, so I let her go next. She walked down the stairs doing as many sultry poses as she could think of.

When it was my turn the butterflies arrived. I felt sad that I didn't have a partner to take photos with, but at the same time happy, because I was dressed up all pretty and was getting to go to Spring Fling. Pushing all thoughts aside I slowly walked down the stairs. I looked around and felt my smile lessen slightly when I couldn't find him.

When I got to the bottom I expected the photos to stop. But then Quil stepped in beside me, dressed in his tux and shiny shoes. "You got all dressed up just to take photos with me?" The smile was evident in my voice.

"Well I couldn't let you be the only one without a couples shot now could I?" He stood by me as we took our photos. Lizzie even convinced be and Julia to do our best vixen poses and of course the Charlie's Angels pose. We took a billion more pictures before we were finally on our way.

Just before leaving the house, Quil pulled me back. "Have fun, okay?"

I put on my best smile, "I'll try."

We got into Ryan's car and headed for the dance.

The ball room was decorated perfectly. It was light and airy, but it was still dark enough that the chaperones could pretend not to see the couples making out.

We ate, drank and dance. After about an hour, they called out for the Spring Fling Royal Court. They finished the Lord and Lady and were moving on to the Duke and Duchess.

"I bet you'll be the Duchess." Lizzie whispered to me. I rolled my eyes. She just smirked and nodded towards the stage.

"For your Spring Fling Duke it's… Ryan Megs!" We clapped and cheered as Ryan proudly ran up to get his crown. "And for your Spring Fling Duchess it's… Claire Young!"

I stood shocked that I won. My feet seem incapable of moving when I felt a presence behind me. "You have to go accept your crown Claire." I turned, my eyes widening more. Quil gave me a push and I walked up on stage.

Once they announced the rest of the court and did the dance, I searched for him. Trying to make sure he wasn't a figment of my imagination.

He came up behind me and gave me a hug. "I can't believe you're here! Why are you here? How?"

He smiled," I just asked your principal if I could be your date. You think I would leave you date less to the date dance?" He was mocking me, but I didn't care.

Gathering up my courage I decided now was a better time than never.

"Do you want to know a secret?" My mouth was right at his ear, so close it touched as I spoke.

"Sure."

"I am in love with you Quil Ateara." His face froze. Shock painted on, like it never would come off.

"I also know that you are in love with me. I overheard you talking to Jacob and Embry a week ago. I don't know why I cause you pain, but I want to stop cause it."

"Are you dying to be here at this moment?" My breathing stopped.

"No, it's not prom. I can leave whenever."

"Would you be mad if we left now?" I bit my lip.

"Can we stay for one more dance?" he smiled.

"Of course." I walked over to the DJ and asked him to play a song for me next.

As the song came on, Quil unhurriedly began to spin me around. I gazed into his eyes.

As he spun me, I saw all of the love radiating from him. In this moment, I had no doubts. In this moment, I felt like I could handle anything. In this moment, I knew that my world had been changed. I now knew that I laughed for him, cried for him, lived for him and died for him and only him.

I laid my head upon his chest and let a single happy tear fall from my eyes. He looked down at me in worry. "Stop worrying. I am happy, I am crying because I am happy. This moment is perfect."

Ever so slowly he bent his face near mine. Bit by bit, our lips came closer and closer. Ironically, as the song reached its climax, our lips touched. First, for just a moment, just to see if I would pull away. When I didn't he plunged in at full force. His tongue peaked out from his lips, tapping mine ever so slightly. I parted my lips and the wet appendage gracefully invaded my mouth. I felt complete.

As the song ended he pulled back. I saw worry in his eye, but I just gave him a smile. I knew we were going to be okay. After all, he is what is keeping me grounded.

We said goodbye to Lizzie and Julia before making our way back home.

We walked through the door, hand in hand. His thumb rubbing back and forth easily; calmly. Like his body did it on instinct.

I went to my room and changed into his boxers and my tank top; undoing my hair from the elegant bun it had been in.

I walked over to his room and sat on top of his dresser as his undressed. Changing from his tux to a simple pair of sweatpants.

He climbed into bed and I went to lie next to him. Throughout the night he told me of imprinting and how hard is has been for him all these years.

I gave him a soft kiss and rested my forehead against his.

"I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you." He shushed me.

"Don't be sorry, do ever be sorry."

"We're together now, that's all that matters."

He smiled and pulled me closer. My head resting against his chest, I gradually fell asleep. Trying to fight it, because I didn't want this perfect day to end. Eventually I gave up, and drifted into the abyss, knowing that when I wake up, my prince charming would be there with me. Knowing that my life was perfect, that I was happy and that I had found the love of my existence.

* * *

**I hope you realize…**

**I can't live without you.**

* * *

**Here you go; my first story that isn't Naruto related! I am actually surprised that this is my first non-Naruto fic. Because I didn't really like Claire and Quil until about two days ago. I mean, I didn't dislike them, but I didn't like them either. I just didn't read them. But I was reading a Claire and Quil story two days ago, and then yesterday I had this idea. It just came to me. I sat in bed at like three thirty in the morning writing until... the part where he says he will always wait for her. Then I typed it up today, finished writing and voila! A story.**

**I hope you liked this story. I like it. I actually am very proud of it, considering Claire isn't mentioned all that much. OH; and I decided to use Young as Claire's last name because she is Emily Young's niece and since Emily married Sam and Sam's last name is Uley, I figured Emily's maiden name was Young and therefore, Claire's name is going to be Young. Plus, it's my story and I can call her whatever I want. **

**Oh, and I forgot to mention, but the song I was thinking of was Everything I do, I do it for You by Bryan Adams- but feel free to insert a song of your own. If you have any good one- I would like to know them. **

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated but defiantly not demanded. **

**Love Dotty**

**P.S. Links for the dresses (INSERT DOTS)  
Claire:** http://g-ec2(DOT)images-amazon(DOT)com/images/I/41tELWTboRL(DOT)jpg  
**Lizzie:** http://www(DOT)prom-dresses2009(DOT)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/04/red-ball-gown-red-formal-gown-strapless-ballroom-dresses(DOT)jpg  
**Julia:** http://www(DOT)camdendrive(DOT)com/media//resized/ravishing-royal-blue-prom-dress-l3793-f_size2(DOT)jpg


End file.
